War and Peace
by The Auburn Girl
Summary: Storybrooke high school AU in which Gold asks Belle to be his girlfriend. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** **I wrote this from a prompt on Tumblr. "trashandscraps" posted a picture that was prompted by undergreatwhite: "How about storybooke high au where gold is trying to ask belle to be his girlfriend". I'm still trying to figure out the kinks of Tumblr, so if anyone wants to post this there (under my pen name please), go right ahead. **

It was a normal day.

The library was quiet and peaceful without ruckus or annoying interruption. It wasn't a surprise because morning always brought a subdued atmosphere to all the students; they were too exhausted to speak boisterously or fool around. A few of them were scattered about, reading silently or surfing the web on the desktop computers, while others hopelessly crammed in homework.

One of the library's inhabitance did none of these. He stood in the shadow of an aisle, desperately watching the beautiful girl who worked behind the front desk. A heavy book clung to his side, and he tapped it incessantly into his thigh, trying to work up the nerve to do what he'd come here to do. Checking out the book was just a ploy. The whole reason he was in the library—or for that matter _ventured _into the school library—was to watch _her_.

The girl sat pleasantly behind the front desk, absently reading _Pride and Prejudice_. She was unaware of his piercing, affectionate gaze.

_You have everything, Adrian. You have nothing to lose. Do it! _he urged himself. _Nothing to lose...any yet...everything._ This girl could break him with one simple word: no.

Hell, one of the reasons he dressed himself so well was because he wanted to impress her. He'd always been crisp and clean, but when she had started to make an impression of him, he'd found himself wondering what color she liked most on him and began to dress impeccably. Today, he was dressed in a pair of expensive dark jeans with a buttoned down burgundy shirt.

Calling on what little courage he had, he approached the front desk. The girl was so wrapped up in the story, she didn't notice him at first, and he was given a few seconds to appreciate her pensive state.

Chestnut curls tangled down her slim shoulders, pooling toward the book she was reading. Enchanting porcelain skin trickled through the covering ringlets, showing off her smooth neck. She was snug in a black sweater.

"Hey," he said gently, calling her attention.

"Oh," the girl's cerulean eyes shot to his. He blushed. "Adrian, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there!" She slipped her bookmark into place and plopped it down before standing. "Did you want to check out a book?"

Adrian Gold never stuttered or felt overwhelmed. He was always calm and collected and never failed to look someone straight in the eyes. But when Belle French stared at him that way, he lost all thought and had to drop her searing gaze. "Y—yes... How are you, Belle?"

Belle smiled brightly. "Well, Lizzie and Darcy have just danced together, so I'm feeling pretty good," she joked, ducking her head to peer into his face. "How 'bout you?" She held out a hand for the book he'd absently picked off a shelf.

"I...I'm well." He slipped the book into her slender fingers. _Ask her...now! Now...NOW! _ He sealed his lips, losing all courage.

"So..._War and Peace_?"

Adrian's eyes went wide. "What?" he questioned breathlessly.

"The book," Belle laughed softly, offering it back to him.

_Damn! I picked THAT book? For the love of God... _"Oh yes...I _do _enjoy Russian Classics..." he lied smoothly. "Have you read it?" He already knew the answer.

Belle's eyes sparkled. "Yes. It took a few days, but I was able to get through it."

He couldn't stop his chuckle. "You would."

"Is Adrian Gold making fun of me?" Belle wondered, tapping her chin and rolling her eyes. "If I recall, you are just as obsessed with books as I am—with books on _law _anyway."

She was right. He was addicted to reading books on law. Well, he _had _to acquaint himself with the law, especially if he was going to Harvard.

_Ask her._

_ASK HER._

_ASK HER! _

The seconds he had left were dwindling rapidly. If he stood there any longer without saying anything, he would look like a spluttering fool. An idiot.

"Belle, I—," he whispered, leaning forward.

The loud buzz of the bell rang, cutting him off.

Belle frowned and dug under the front desk to withdraw her backpack. "I have to get to first period," she apologized, sensing something was wrong. "You know how Mr. Brunner is." Mr. Brunner taught Chemistry to all seniors. Why he taught seniors, no one wever knew. He _hated _seniors, calling them lazy and infected with senioritis.

Adrian forced a smile. "That man needs a reality-check."

Belle giggled, grinning. "That's what Emma and Ruby say. Enjoy _War and Peace_."

"Mhmm."

His eyes followed her as she tucked her book to her chest, told Mrs. Trax (the school librarian) that she was leaving, and exited the library. When she was gone, anger and frustration rushed over him. He was possibly one of the most confident young men in the school! And he couldn't even ask Belle French—who was the sweetest, kindest girl—to go out with him?

Sure, they had only three months left before they graduated, but Belle was going to Northeastern University. Harvard was fifteen minutes away from Northeastern. They could do it. He _wanted _to do it—to make it work.

Ever since last year, Belle French had been a puzzle for him to solve. She had always been soft, gentle, and enticing...but it wasn't until last year when he'd grown to love her. They had been assigned to do a project together and would spend hours in the library working on it. At first, he had been cold towards her, but soon, she'd grown on him. She was always laughing and smiling...thinking the best in others... Yet, she had been dating that idiot quarterback Gaston Mason. He'd ruined everything by barging in and yelling at her, causing her to break into tears. Adrian had had enough. He'd silenced Gaston with his cold tongue and told him that if he ever hurt Belle again, he'd truly regret it. And no one messed with Adrian Gold.

Gaston hadn't troubled Belle since.

"You coward," he hissed, stalking down the hall to his AP Calculus class. Students ran past him, steering clear; they didn't wish to piss off the infamous Gold. "You had her right there!"

He hadn't always been infatuated with Belle. In the beginning, when he began to harbor feelings for her, he'd scoffed at the matter. No one loved him. How was it possible that she did? How _could _he love _her_? He blamed it on the hormones and high school desire to date for no apparent purpose. But his feelings never vanished; they intensified. They festered and grew over the summer and into this year until it became unbearable.

Adrian had everything. He was his class' valedictorian, was going to an outstanding university, and had a life of success ahead of him. However...he didn't have Belle.

He was mature and cynical and cold and calculating.

She was vivacious and kind-hearted and loving and innocent.

He loved her...

* * *

00000

It was now or never.

The day had gone by slow, tormenting Adrian. He _had _to do this, because if he didn't, he'd always wonder what could have been. Prom was on the way too... It had to be now before any of the other male students got ideas.

School had ended an hour ago. The second that bell had rung, he'd hidden in the back of the library, waiting patiently until the students trickled out, heading to sports or going home.

Now he and Belle were the only ones left in the quiet place. Mrs. Trax was in the main office.

_It's now or never..._

Slowly, he emerged from the aisles and converged on Belle. This time, Belle heard him and looked up from _Pride and Prejudice_. "Hey," she said. "Going home?"

"Not yet." Without saying anything further, he held out _War and Peace_. "I'd like to return this."

Belle quirked an eyebrow, looking confused. "You checked it out this morning..."

"I'm a fast reader," he blurted. _Open the cover...open the cover..._

_"_Mhm."

To check the book off his account, she flipped open the cover...and blinked.

There, pressed beautifully, was a pink flower. Blood rushed to her face.

"I..."

"Belle, will you go out with me?" There! It was out and on the table now. "Go out with me until Prom...college...forever," he breathed, and he knew he hit the mark with 'forever' because her eyes glowed spectacularly. And yet, she didn't speak.

The anticipation Adrian felt crashed into him. He waited for her response.

Worry laced his system. What if she rejected him? What if he'd messed up? How would he make it through Harvard if she broke him now? These doubts floated around in his mind until she said—oh so softly:

"I'd like that."

It made all the difference.

**Short but sweet. Again, thank you to "trashandscraps" and "undergreatwhite" for the picture and prompt to go by. **

**Hope you enjoyed the one-shot. **


End file.
